In Search of Igneel
by Newly LIGHTed Path
Summary: Natsu thinks he has finally found Igneel, and with Happy and maybe even Lucy, he heads out to search for his long lost father. Along the way he find much more than he bargains for. Lucy & Natsu
1. A New Adventure

**Alright this is my first story so it might be iffy. I also whipped it up in like 30 mins so the grammar should be crappy but w/e.**

***I do not own Fairy Tail, or anything to do with it***

**I'm new to this so if you read this leave some pointers or a review or something**

Fairy Tail - In Search Of Igneel

CHAPTER 1- A Long Trip

Natsu couldn't believe his ears. "Really" he asked Happy. "Yup someone saw him in the Blackrock Mountains". "YES…wait where are the Blackrock mountains" Natsu asked. "About 20 days away…by train". "EHHHH" Natsu frowned then said cheerfully "we're walking", then with a howl, Natsu started to run around the guild yelling at the top of the lungs, "YAHOOOO". Gray, shirtless as usual, eyed him evilly and when Natsu ran past him he stuck his foot out. Natsu fell flat on his face with a loud BAM. "I'll KILL YOU" Natsu yelled as he launched himself at the ice mage, with blazing fire spewing out from his entire body. "Lets see you tr--" Gray was cut short when a fiery fist slammed into his face. The rest of the guild looked on with amusement.

Lucy walked in and looked upon the scene with a scowl. With a sign she went straight to her favorite spot, plopping down right by Mirajane. "Everyday why can't they be calm for ONE day", Lucy exclaimed. "Well you can't blame Natsu today, we just got some news that Igneel was spotted in the Blackrock mountains". "What" Lucy sounded annoyed, "but we just got a job for 300,000 jewels". Mirajane looked at her "Lucy, you can just go without Natsu". "Yeah but" Lucy started, Mirajane laughed "what you don't want go without Natsu?"

Before Lucy could deny her, Natsu was sent flying by Gray right into Lucy. "Ugh sorry Luce" Natsu coughed. Lucy looked up only to find Natsu's face an inch from hers. Her already pink face turned crimson. Luckily Natsu was up and wrestling with Gray again so he didn't see her blush. Mirajane however, did. "So you do like him" she snorted. "N-n-n-no" Lucy stammered, "We're just friends". "Mmhmm sure", Mirajane's eyes twinkled and she turned away with a knowing look on her face.

"I really don't like him we're just friends, just nakama" Lucy thought to herself.

Finally the fight between Natsu and Gray was starting to wind down, and they decided to call it a draw. "You got lucky this time but next time I won't be so nice" Natsu huffed. "Yeah okay" Gray scoffed, but then got more serious, "so your going after Igneel huh". "Yeah, you guys are gonna have to go without me, I know you will have trouble without your strongest mage buuuuttt you'll haffta make do" Natsu grinned. "Hah you would only slow us down" Gray grinned too. "SO, you're ditching your team Natsu" a threatening voice called out. Natsu gulped and turned around to see an angry Erza. "Errrrrzuh I-I-I-I" Natsu began but Erza frowned "you're not getting any of the money". Natsu sighed in relief. "When are you leaving Natsu" Lucy asked. "Tommorow morning" he exclaimed. "Me and Happy gotta go pack some food, see you later guys". With that Natsu strolled out of the guild with Happy trotting behind.

. . . . .

Lucy sighed, sitting in her bath "Why am I so upset that Natsu isn't going with us". Confused and kinda depressed she rose and wrapped herself in a towel. "I really don't like him" Lucy grumbled, recalling her conversation with Mirajane "he JUST a friend, a nakama, NOTHING more". She pulled on her pajamas and walked to her bed, still grumbling to herself. Upon throwing herself on the mattress, she landed on a warm body snoring under her covers. "N-N-N-N-Na-s-s-suu" she stuttered. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED" she shouted. Natsu just snored on. "Jeez what a heavy sleeper", and she sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. She felt her eyes droop "NO I cant fall asleep with Natsu", but nevertheless sleep she did.

. . . . .

**A new adventure begins. Will Lucy come with Natsu to search for Igneel? Yeah, it's obvious.**

**Next Chapter will be out in a bit**


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Alright here is the second chapter, and after this I'll probably fix up the first one. **

***I do not own Fairy Tail, or anything to do with it***

Lucy awoke with a warm body cuddled up right next to hers and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She groaned, "I just slept with Natsu, didn't I". She looked at the fire mage sleeping peacefully and sighed again. After trying, unsuccessfully, to unwrap Natsu's arms from around her she gave up and just snuggled closer to his heated embrace

Suddenly she heard a bang on her front door. "Lucy we need to leave for our mission lets go" a voice called. Lucy panicked "oh no, why now, what will they think if they see me". "Oi Lucy you want me to open it for you". She looked over her shoulder to find Happy curled up her couch. "NO wait, wait, just hold on a sec", Lucy once again tried to free herself from Natsu's grasp but found herself stuck. "Don't worry I got it for ya" Happy said, blind to her frantic struggling. The tiny cat walked over and opened the door.

Erza and Gray walked in, took one look and stared incredulously. "So what Mirajane said WAS true" the shirtless mage exclaimed…then started to howl with laughter. Erza just stared. "Don't lau—" Lucy started, "whasgoinon, morni luc" Natsu mumbled next to her, his hot breath tickling her cheek. She felt her face begin to heat up. "Hey your face is pretty red are you feelin okay Luce" Natsu put his forehead to hers, comparing temperatures. "Woah you even have a fever". At this the stellar spirit mage could take no more. With a blush painting her cheeks, she shoved Natsu away and leapt out of her bed.

"So Natsu, sleep well" Gray asked with as a big grin plastered face. Natsu yawned before answering "Yeah I did, your bed is still super comfy Luce, I don't get to sleep on it enough". He yawned and stretched out his muscles. Erza and Gray exchanged a look, and whispered to each other "still comfy?". "Alright, I should go, ready Happy", "aye" was the cat's response. Natsu started to walk out with Happy. "Natsu wait" Lucy shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. "Don't go, I, uh, well". Gray started to crack up again and Erza smiled. "Huh what Luce is sumthin wrong" the boy asked her.

"Well, it's just, I, well" Lucy still couldn't think of anything. Erza talked for the first time that morning, "Hey Natsu would it be better if you had some help finding the Blackrock mountains, it's a looong way from here, don't you think you will need some help?". Natsu thought about it for a moment before answering. "Yeah help would be good" he stated. "The more the merrier" Happy piped up. "Well why don't YOU go Lucy, you're the best one with maps and books right?" Erza winked at her. Lucy was once again rendered speechless. Her thoughts were in a whirl "WHAT, me go with Natsu?, did Erza just WINK?, what do I do?, what will they think if I say yes?, is Natsu really okay with it?". Natsu walked up and poked her in the forehead. "So are you coming Luce" Natsu asked. "Well, umm, if your okay with it I will" Lucy said uncertainly. "Yeah its great Luce" Natsu enthused "just like Happy said, the more the merrier". "You're not getting any of the jewels either" Erza stated.

Erza and Gray left, with the ice mage still in hysterics. "Bye Lucy hope you and Natsu 'get lucky'", he had said before leaving. She blushed, just what did he mean by THAT. "So Natsu, we will need to get on the train to –" she started, but he cut he off. "NO TRAINS, WE ARE WALKING" Natsu shouted. "Aye aye" Happy said "Natsu gets sick on trains". Lucy ignored Happy's obvious comment and started to argue with Natsu. "Natsu if we walk it will take months, what if Igneel leaves by then". The dragon slayer looked nervous. "Natsu just have Wendy put that spell on you again" she recalled how Wendy had temporarily cured Natsu of his motion sickness. "Oooo great idea Luce, lets go".

An hour and a half later, they boarded the train, heading closer to their destination, the Blackrock Mountains. "Luce I'm hungry and bored" Natsu complained. "Aye" Happy agreed. "When are we gonna be there Luce…Lucy…Luuuucy…Luuuuuuuuuuucy". "What did I get myself into" Lucy thought as the fire mage continued to pester her. "SHUUTTT UPPPP NAATSUUU"

**There it is, the second chapter.**

**I will probably try to put new chapters out on a weekly basis, so look again like next Sat/Sun.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Once again, I'm new to this, so leave some tips, criticism, and likes/dislikes. Thanks**


End file.
